Drive Form
are special abilities that were introduced in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. They are used to allow Sora to transform into a more powerful form using the aid of Sora's partners. They are first learned at the beginning of the game at the Mysterious Tower when Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather give Sora his new outfit, telling him that the Forms are tied to the clothes. Description A Drive Form is a special ability that Sora is granted near the beginning of his adventure in Kingdom Hearts II once he is granted a much-needed new wardrobe. They allow Sora to transform into stronger forms by using Donald, Goofy, or both in his party. Drive Forms also allow Sora to use different, more powerful attacks and combos, wield dual Keyblades, or use abilities that couldn't normally be used before. Sora's support abilities pass on to his Forms. Like Sora, the Drive Forms can level up as well, up to LV7 (with the exception of Anti Form). Each Form has different ways that it gains experience in order to level up (e.g. Valor Form gaining experience with every hit, Wisdom Form with every defeated Heartless). Certain abilities from the Forms can also be used in Sora's normal state after certain levels are reached, such as the Final Form allowing Sora to glide beginning at LV2. Activating any Drive Form will also fully restore Sora's HP and MP, which is very useful if the player is at critical health and/or has little-to-no MP to spare. Some consider Riku's Dark Mode in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories a kind of Drive Form. Similar to Sora's drives, Dark Mode changes Riku's clothes and grants him enhanced abilities and new attacks. However, it is only a temporary change, which is triggered by filling up a Dark Point meter, and is reverted by running out of Dark Points. For all intents and purposes, Dark Mode functions identically to Drive Form, and the Dark Point meter even resembles the Drive Gauge. In ''Kingdom Hearts III'', Sora will have the ability to once again use Drive Forms. However, they are designed much differently compared to KHII's Forms. They will now act as a type of Situation Command that will depend on the Keyblade equipped. Filling up the command meter with physical attacks allow Sora to enter Drive Forms. Once activated, most of Sora's Keyblade will transform into a new weapon that will change his fighting style (both physical attacks and magic spells), along with his clothing's color and patterns. After Sora has refilled the Situation Command meter, the Keyblade can undergo a second transformation, changing gameplay once again. Once the meter is filled a third time, he can perform a powerful finisher that reverts him back to normal afterward. Drive Gauge Kingdom Hearts II grants Sora the Drive Gauge. Located above the Magic Points Gauge, it displays how many Drive Points are available for Sora to use so as to enter a Form. Starting the game with 3 Drive Points, the Drive Gauge is measured by different levels whose maximum amount can be increased by beating bosses or performing certain events. In the original version of Kingdom Hearts II, seven was the maximum level that the Drive Gauge could fill. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, however, the Gauge can be raised to nine. There are several ways to fill the Drive Gauge. The most common way is by attacking enemies, scenario objects, and bosses (with the latter filling up the gauge faster than the rest). It can also be filled by grabbing Drive Orbs (which come in two sizes) that certain enemies and objects drop, or by being attacked when the "Damage Drive" ability is equipped. When a Drive Form is triggered, the Drive Gauge changes into the Form Gauge and starts draining away depending on the level of the Form that the player uses. After the Drive Gauge uses up all of its levels and empties, Sora will immediately revert back into his normal form unless he is in a state where the reversion cannot happen, such as being in the middle of an attack, performing a Reaction Command, riding on a skateboard, etc. Dealing damage during the Forms will also proceed to make the Drive Gauge deplete faster than it normally would. Forms Kingdom Hearts II There are six Drive Forms in total. The first five of them can be triggered from the Command Menu, while the sixth is random. The Drive Forms are: Image:Valor Form.png|Valor Form Image:Wisdom Form.png|Wisdom Form Image:Limit Form.png|Limit Form Image:Master Form.png|Master Form Image:Final Form.png|Final Form File:Sora (Anti Form) KHII.png|Anti Form Kingdom Hearts II Valor Form Sora gains this form when he obtains his new clothes from the fairies at Yen Sid's Tower (making it the first Drive Form he ever obtains), and requires 3 bars of the Drive Gauge to activate. Valor Form allows Sora to wield two Keyblades of the player's choosing at the same time, with red electricity flowing through them. It specializes in physical combat, having extended, faster combos, but is unable to cast spells or use any kind of MP-consuming ability, contrasting Wisdom Form. It is useful for quickly dealing a lot of damage or hits from attacking. Its special ability is the High Jump, which heightens Sora's normal jump, and can also be obtained for normal Sora at higher levels. Sora wears red clothes with a red fleur-de-lis symbol. In Halloween Town, it's represented by a red, werewolf-type creature. It uses Goofy's power and is based on him. Sora's running speed is noticeably enhanced in this form. As mentioned, this form gains experience with each successful hit on an enemy, making it the easiest form to level up. Wisdom Form Wisdom Form is obtained after Timeless River and by extension, Disney Castle, is beaten, and requires 3 bars of the Drive Gauge to activate. It lets Sora glide across the ground as if he were skating, and uses a single Keyblade to shoot enemies with strings of magical bullets whose damage is tied to his Magic stat, rather than Strength-based physical attacks. It is a Magic-centered form, granting Sora the ability to cast spells at a faster rate, while powering up said spells during combo finishers, in contrast to Valor Form's close-ranged physical combat, and is useful for attacking at long range. Its special ability is Quick Run, which is a fast dashing technique to move quickly through areas or dodge attacks. Sora wears blue clothes with flame symbols on it. In Halloween Town, it's represented by the face of a Black Mage. It uses Donald Duck's power and is based on him. This form gains experience with every Heartless slain. Limit Form Limit Form is obtained when Sora seals the Keyhole in Twilight Town. This is the only form that Sora can trigger alone, and requires 4 bars of the Drive Gauge to activate. is a form based on Sora's old clothes, and is exclusive to Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. It uses abilities from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix that didn't appear in Kingdom Hearts II, particularly his powerful Limit commands. Its special ability is Dodge Roll, a small leap forward that defends Sora from all attacks. The color scheme of Sora's clothes in this form changes to that of his original clothes from Kingdom Hearts to reflect this. In Halloween Town, it's represented by the series' stylized heart with a red and black checkered pattern. When triggered, both partners stay by Sora's side and do not disappear, making it especially useful during tough battles and the only Form that can be used when Sora is alone. This form gains experience whenever a Limit Finisher Reaction Command is used. Master Form Master Form is obtained in the second episode of Hollow Bastion after Sora and crew speak with King Mickey before the Battle of the 1000 Heartless and during the events of Space Paranoids. It requires 4 bars of the Drive Gauge to activate, and is considered a combination of both Valor and Wisdom forms. Master Form utilizes two Keyblades, one levitating through telekinesis, and the other in-hand with an intense electricity flowing through it. It specializes in both Magical and Physical combat, and performs strong and wide-ranged aerial combos exclusively. Its special ability is Aerial Dodge, a midair jump that blocks attacks (and reflects projectiles). Sora wears yellow clothes with a sans cross motif. In Halloween Town, it's represented by two halves of Valor and Wisdom Forms' emblems stitched together. It is based on King Mickey and uses both partners. This form gains experience via collecting Drive Orbs: Every small orb is worth 1 EXP while every big orb is worth 3 EXP. Final Form Final Form, as its name suggests, is the last Form that Sora can obtain in the game. It is obtained randomly after Sora fights Roxas in The World That Never Was; while the first occurrence of the form is random, it can be accessed at any time afterwards. It also requires 5 bars of the Drive Gauge to activate. Sora again wields two Keyblades, both through telekinesis as they float crossed behind his back. It is equally strong in both strength and magic, and is considered the most powerful among all the Drive Forms. Its special ability is Glide, which allows Sora to "ride the wind" and fly briefly. Sora wears silver clothes with white wisps adorned. In Halloween Town, it's represented by a gold-colored stylized crown. It is based on Roxas's fighting style (Final Mix) and Sora's combat when he temporarily steals Roxas' Keyblades during their fight, and uses both characters. This form gains experience with every Nobody slain, which also includes Nobody bosses such as Organization XIII and variations of them such as Absent Silhouettes and Data, possibly making it the hardest form to level up. Anti Form Anti Form appears when one tries to activate a Form, the possibility of it appearing depends on the Anti Points (a hidden counter, which increases with each Drive by one point except by Anti and Final Forms). It is the only form where Sora is without his Keyblade. It specializes in blindingly fast and feral attacks and intense combos, but lacks the ability to cast spells, protect against attacks, recover HP, or use Reaction Commands. Here's how the Anti Points change: Chances of Anti Form happening: It has no growth ability for Sora to use outside of the Form, and he loses the ability to perform Reaction Commands, which can be especially troubling when certain enemies can only be defeated through them. In this Form, Sora's clothes, skin, and hair becomes completely black with blueish highlighting, and his eyes become round and yellow. He constantly emits a dark mist rise from his body, and moves like a Shadow or Neoshadow Heartless, resembling the AntiSora boss from the original Kingdom Hearts. His movement and fighting style become more feral and less human, running around on all fours and attacking with his hands as though they were claws. It uses both partners and consumes all of the Drive Gauge. This is the only form that cannot level up, and the only one that Sora cannot manually change back from; Once this form is activated, Sora is stuck in it until the Drive Gauge runs out, until he exits the battlefield, or until the battle is over. It should also be noted that Sora is able to manually enter Anti Form if he has the Two Become One Keyblade equipped, and enters any Form that isn't Final (given that Final Form is already unlocked). The Anti Form can be considered a double-edged sword; while Sora is very fast, his attacks are significantly weaker, and he takes more damage than usual when struck. Initially very powerful, its strength remains stagnant throughout the game, becoming less effective against enemies as the player progresses. Many fans have speculated that this form exists due to Sora's brief transformation into a Heartless, and Tetsuya Nomura has confirmed this: essentially, the Anti Form is the closest that Sora ever comes to becoming a Heartless once again. It is also worth noting that in Halloween Town, the pumpkin on Sora's face turns into the face of a Shadow Heartless with tears in its eyes. Kingdom Hearts III There are five brand new Drive Forms in total. The five of them act as a type of Situation Command/Command Style hybrid that will depend on the Keyblade equipped. Each form has a special Shotlock as well, with the unique attack being activated and replacing Sora's equipped Shotlock for that Keyblade if the lock-on count is at MAX when it is unleashed. The MAX Shotlock of each form utilizes the highest level of Sora's Keyblade transformation, if there is one, whether or not the transformation is currently active when it is used. Second Form This form is accessible while Sora wields the Kingdom Key. The color scheme of his clothes change to that of his Kingdom Hearts II outfit. While his Keyblade does not transform, Sora's combat changes heavily. He is able to use old abilities that were present in both Kingdom Hearts ''and ''Kingdom Hearts II. Among his ground combo attacks are Explosion and Guard Break, and Aerial Finish and Magnet Burst for aerial combo attacks, abilities which were all from KHII/''KHIIFM''. This form also acts as a successor to Limit Form, with Sora able to perform Limit-like Situation Command attacks. Beginning with Stun Impact immediately available, filling the Situation Command meter eventually changes the command to Sonic Blade, then Ars Arcanum, all taken from the original Kingdom Hearts. Using any of the Limits end the form prematurely, acting as its finishers. This form's unique Shotlock is Ragnarok, where Sora, like in past games, charges up energy from the tip of his Keyblade before firing spiraling projectiles that hone in on targets. Whether it has another form is currently unknown. Unnamed magical Form This form is accessible when Sora wields the Shooting Star and Ever After Keyblades. In this form, Sora's clothes become a dark blue with star patterns. The unnamed magical Form's weapons are magic-based, focusing on unleashing ranged and/or magical attacks. Due to its color scheme and gameplay, the form bears a strong resemblance to Wisdom Form. Double Arrowguns Named "Two Gun Arrows" in the Japanese version. Sora's Shooting Star Keyblade splits and becomes a pair of auto-fire Bowguns that shoot arrows of light. While in this form, Sora's is capable of attacking with long-ranged multi-targeting shots, with his combo finisher firing many larger shots. Sora may also enter a "Shooter Mode", where the camera changes to an over-the-shoulder view and shots can be properly aimed and rapid-fired not unlike a Shotlock. If Shooter Mode is used in the air, Sora's descent will be slowed to allow him better accuracy. Magic Launcher When Sora has filled the Situation Command meter a second time after Double Arrowguns have been activated, the arrowguns can transform into a bazooka-like weapon called "Magic Launcher". While in this stage, Sora swings the bazooka with slow, heavy attacks when at close range, and will fire large, single shots with strong homing capabilities when at a distance. His melee combo finisher has the bazooka send targets upward and away with a non-projectile blast. While in Shooter Mode, he fires explosive shots one at a time. Once the meter is filled again, Sora can perform a finisher which launches the tip of the launcher forward, before triggering an explosion that rains down arrows of light on impact. Mirage Staff Named "Mirage Rod" in the Japanese version. The Ever After Keyblade transforms into a long staff. While in this form, Sora glides along the ground twirling the staff, further solidifying the resemblance to Wisdom Form. When attacking, Sora unleashes Surge-like close-ranged light spells, finishing combos with a powerful beam that he can turn to aim. To finish this form, Sora stabs the staff into the ground, causing a tall tower to rise. Raising the weapon up alongside two light clones, Sora then generates a Trinity Limit-esque orb of light that fires lasers down on enemies below in random patterns, as well as lasers that circles around. This form's unique Shotlock is Spectral Rays, which has Sora use the Mirage Staff to generate a number of crystals around him that bounce laser projectiles between each other, rapidly-damaging not just targets, but any enemies in a radius. Whether it has another transformation is currently unknown. Guardian Form This form is accessible when Sora wields the unnamed Olympus Coliseum Keyblade. In this form, Sora's clothes become yellow with diamond patterns. This form is focused on Sora's defensive capabilities. Counter Shield Sora's unnamed Olympus Coliseum Keyblade changes into a shield which he uses to both block and attack with. Not unlike Goofy, Sora attacks by bashing with and throwing the shield at enemies. As one of the form's counters, Sora summons several glowing magic fists which pummel and knock around enemies in front of him. This form's unique Shotlock has Sora catch a sun-like orb of energy from the sky on the Counter Shield, then spinning it to send sparks unto his targets. Whether it has other counters or another transformation is currently unknown. Power Form This form is accessible when Sora wields the Infinity Badge, Smile Gear, or the unnamed Caribbean Keyblades. In Power Form, Sora's clothes gain an inverse color scheme, becoming deep red in most areas, while also obtaining camouflage-like patterns. Power Forms weapons are physically offensive-based, focusing on dealing damage to enemies both singular and in groups. The first transformations of each Keyblade make all offensive magic spells (Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Aero) become close-ranged radial bursts that damage surrounding enemies. Hyper Hammer Named "Boost Hammer" in the Japanese version. Sora's Infinity Badge Keyblade transforms into a giant hammer that unleashes slow but devastating attacks that can potentially crack the ground. Hyper Hammer seems to be be more effective against groups of enemies, having wide-reaching, area of effect attacks. Drill Punch When Sora has filled the Situation Command meter a second time after Hyper Hammer has been activated, the hammer can transform into a drill-like gauntlet called "Drill Punch". While in this stage, Sora utilizes the drill to devastate singular enemies with heavy thrusts and swipes that break through physical defense, and at the same time deal damage to groups via slamming into the ground, with one of his attacks sending drills to come up in a large radius around him. Offensive magic in Drill Punch become single, large projectiles fired from the tip of the drill, aiming directly at targets. To finish this form, Sora grabs an opponent with the drill, having opened it up to become a vice-like claw similar to that of a claw game's and extending a line from the gauntlet in a whip. He then begins using them as a wrecking ball, slamming them all over the battlefield to hit surrounding enemies before throwing them away. This form's unique Shotlock is Drill Dive, where Sora attacks targets with the Drill Punch by flying in straight lines while teleporting, piercing through enemies and allowing him to hit more targets than locked on. Agile Claws Named "Assault Claws" in the Japanese version. Sora's Smile Gear Keyblade splits and transforms into a pair of grappling claws in each hand, capable of dealing rapid swiping attacks. Agile Claws appear to be more effective against singular targets, but are adequate against multiple enemies. Twin Yo-Yos When Sora has filled the Situation Command meter a second time after Agile Claws has been activated, the claws can transform into dual yo-yo-like weapons called "Twin Yo-Yos". While in this stage, Sora utilizes the yo-yos to attack enemies from a distance with multi-hitting strikes, generally excelling at mid-ranged attacks while maintaining heightened speed. All offensive magic in Twin Yo-Yos has Sora fire off multiple, small projectile versions of spells that spread out before homing in on the target. To finish this form, Sora catches any enemies in front of him with the yo-yos, having turned them into sharp concave claws with eyes that are massive in size. He then begins crushing and mashing all enemies between the two, dealing massive damage and keeping larger targets like Large Bodies caught in place while other enemy types get sent flying with each clamp. This form's unique Shotlock is Warp Trick, which has Sora send the Twin Yo-Yos through a number of portals to attack his targets from different angles while he himself stays in one spot. High Wind Sora's unnamed Caribbean Keyblade transforms into a lance, attacking with two-handed spinning and thrust attacks that summons extra lances to attack alongside him. This also has a combo finisher that send lances down over a wide area before Sora himself slams down. This transformation shares its name with and is a reference to the recurring term in the Final Fantasy series and is likely a reference to the Dragoon job Class. Storm Flag When Sora has filled the Situation Command meter a second time after High Wind has been activated, the lance can transform into an even longer pole arm resembling an actual flagpole called "Storm Flag". While in this stage, Sora utilizes the polearm to attack enemies with long, graceful twirling and spinning strikes, making it useful in close groups. To finish this form, Sora sticks the flag into the ground and generates a pool of water around him that then spawns multiple kraken-like tentacles also made of water, lashing out and hitting all surrounding enemies. Unnamed green Form This form is accessible when Sora wields the unnamed Arendelle Keyblade or the unnamed San Fransokyo Keyblade. In this form, Sora's clothes become green with indigo flame patterns. Blizzard Blades Named "Blizzard Blade" in the Japanese version. The unnamed Arendelle Keyblade transforms into icicle-like weapons attached to Sora's wrists and feet. While in this form, Sora skates along the ground. When attacking, he unleashes fast-paced Blizzard-based melee attacks, with a combo finisher that kicks to generate icicles from the ground. To finish this form, Sora stomps the ground and creates a large snowflake-shaped patch of ice. A tall ice structure begins erupting from that patch as Sora dances and ascends it, before striking it from the top and causing it to collapse and damage surrouding enemies. Whether it has another transformation is currently unknown. Nano Arms The unnamed San Fransokyo Keyblade transforms into a larger, broadsword-type weapon with the "blade" composed of microbot-like nanomachines. When attacking, Sora retains many of his normal combo attacks. However, the nanomachines in his weapon allow him to adopt combo attacks and finishers copied from the transformations of other Keyblades, such as Twin Yo-Yos' mid-ranged forward-moving attack, Drill Punch's diving aerial attack, Hyper Hammer's air-to-ground slam, etc. This is achieved with the nanos transforming his blade into smaller versions of those respective forms. Sora finishes combos with the blade morphing into a giant fist that fires nanomachines straight forward, penetrating multiple targets. This transformation's finisher has Sora generate a portal above him, before jumping into it and creating a sphere of portals composed of the nanomachines. From then the nanos form spikes jutting outwards from the portals in all directions to damage surrounding enemies. This form's unique Shotlock has Sora fire projectiles made of nanomachines at target in a fashion similar to Chaos Snake. Whether it has another transformation is currently unknown. Form Building Kingdom Hearts II / Final Mix Building Forms provides very useful movement-based "Growth Abilities", but can be difficult to do due to the tediousness of filling the Drive Gauge. There are, however, a few easy ways to restore the Drive to MAX. One such method is to enter a tournament in the Underworld and then quit. Another is to find a Save Point, enter a form, and then travel to the World Map. This also works when traveling through indoor world gates, like the door to the Timeless River or the Hundred Acre Wood book in Merlin's house. As each form has a different leveling requirement, form building can be done in various places. When grinding form points, the Oathkeeper is a useful keyblade, as its Form Boost ability extends the length of the Form's stay. Trivia *If Sora is in a Drive Form before a cutscene, with the exception of Anti Form , he will appear in the cutscene in that Drive Form, although the actions in the cutscene are not changed in any significant way. He will also handle his main-handed Keyblade as he normally would, whether he has dual-wield capabilities with the form in question or not. *In the room where Sora receives his new clothes, hints to Drive Forms that he will receive later on can be found by examining the mirrors - each of the five mirrors around the room describes the abilities of one of Sora's original five Drive Forms, including his Anti Form. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, an extra mirror is added to represent Limit Form. *Interestingly enough, some of Sora's Drives seem to be reminiscent of Ventus's Command Styles: Valor Form and Fever Pitch share a connection in what comes to high-speed physical combos; Master Form's aerial capabilities - especially the spinning finisher, Disaster - resemble the wind-wielding Cyclone Command Style; while Final Form is a combination of Wingblade's non-stop multi-blade strikes and Sky Climber's mid-air attack posture: fr:Fusion (Forme) de:Drive-Form Category:Drive Forms Category:Forms Category:Magic